Corruption of The Soul
by TheCivilState
Summary: Someone had to break her.  Kol and Klaus were up for the task.  Kol/OC/Klaus


_Everything looks better, when the sun goes down_

"Kol?" His back was turned to her, but Violet could tell something was wrong. There was something evil, malevolent drifting around the room and radiating off of him. Something was terribly, terribly wrong and yet she could not bring herself to run from danger the way normal individuals would. But something in her whispered, _You're not normal. Or at least you won't be for very long._

"Violet," he said casually, turning to face her and wiping the blood from his face. The body he had once held was dropped to the floor like a discarded piece of parchment. "So glad you could join me."

She tried in that moment to run, to scream for Klaus, for Elijah, for anyone. She tried to flee and scream and block out the terrible monster who had emerged from her worst nightmares- _nightmares that involved Klaus and Kol and an indecent amount of clothing and something, someone, biting her. _But she couldn't run because when her foot stepped backwards, Kol was there, holding her against the wall with a hand over her mouth as he licked his way down the length of her neck. The way her body reacted told her this had happened before, but how? And why could she not remember?

He nipped at her skin with enough force to break the skin and at the feel of his tongue lapping at her blood, she shoved him away with what force she had.

"What are you!" she demanded, "What have you done to me?" She felt a pressure on her arm and whipped around to find Rose, tense and watching Kol carefully. Like Kol, her eyes were darkened and rimmed with hideous black veins and elongated teeth- _fangs, her mind told her- _protruded from her mouth.

"Rose?" she whispered, tears falling as she tried to pry herself away from her cousin's grasp, but Rose would not release her.

"Please," she begged, "Let me go. I will not tell anyone." That was when Rose looked away from the sadistic Original and took in the rumpled, bleeding, and tearstained appearance of her baby cousin.

"Violet, darling," she said and pulled her into an embrace, despite how the young girl squirmed, "Shh, everything will be alright."

"Oh yes Rose," Kol taunted, "Continue lying to her. Better yet, why not compel her again?" Rose bit back a retort knowing Kol would kill her without a second thought. Rebekah wouldn't be able to save her from death if this time it was her heart ripped from her chest.

_Opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night_

"It is not so terrible," Klaus whispered into Violet's ear as he bit into her flesh. She gasped at the sensation and arched her body into his naked flesh as he slid into her. Her eyes were shut tightly as her body filled with sensation upon sensation. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, she knew Rose would scold her later and try to take her away from Klaus and Kol. But they would never leave. Klaus would have her cousin's heart on a platter and served for dinner before he let her leave. He was so… _possessive._

Klaus hooked her leg around his hip as he delved deeper into her, thrusting harder as she went. She moaned his name and begged for more and he dropped a hand to her slick core to stroke her as he continued to thrust. Her taste still on his tongue, he dropped bloody kisses to her breasts before biting into the supple flesh there. Violet was lost in ecstasy as they both came.

When she awoke, her bed was cold and her body was a mess of bruises and dried blood. She would beg blood off of Rose to heal herself and would thoroughly bathe before she went and saw Kol. Kol, who would take one whiff of her and smell his brother on her. Kol, who would throw her against the wall and rip her clothes from her body as he did his best to erase his brother's sent. Kol, who was always rough and violent and destructive. Kol, who pushed her to her breaking point and then shoved her beyond.

There was a reason she always went to Kol last.

_Taste me, drink my soul _ _Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

He bit into her neck as she rocked against his hips, his hands steady and guiding her motions. It was the rare occasion where Kol didn't turn her latest gown into a pile of ribbons instead ripping it just enough stroke and tease her until she was ready for him. Sometimes, he wouldn't wait and would simply take her, pulling her onto his length as he sat in a chair that was more like a throne than anything. These were the best and the worst nights where her body would recoil in pain, yet explode in uncontrollable ecstasy as she reached her release. These were the nights she would try to kiss him, only to have him throw her to the floor like a rag. And she would lay there quivering until he tossed an actual rag at her and told her to clean herself up and get out.

He always left before she did and she never bothered to ask where he went. So long as he came back, she was alright with anything he did.

_I'll never be good enough_

"This is not right, Violet," Rose lectured, once again as Violet refused to listen and continued toying with her hair. It was pointless really, because Klaus would merely rip it from its elaborate design as he sucked on her breasts. Kol wouldn't even bother admiring her appearance before her bent her over his desk and took her from behind. She still made herself look desirable and beautiful because she had the delusion that both Klaus and Kol really did care for her. Rose was not as naive.

"Your parents would not have wanted this for you," Rose said, "Let me take you away. Elijah will see to it that you are never harmed."

"Elijah," Violet scoffed, "He would not last against my lovers. They desire me Rose, is there something so wrong with that? Or are you merely jealous for the only man you have ever desired has taken up with that Petrova girl?" Rose slapped Violet hard enough to send her flying from her seat and crashing to the floor. As her nose broke and blood pooled onto the ground, she thought how angry Klaus would be should he discover Rose harmed his precious lover.

But like always, Rose was there, bloody wrist ready for Violet to drink from.

_I would die for you, my love, my love_ _I would lie for you, my love, my love_

"To what do I owe this rare visit?" Kol stood in an indecent amount of clothing, regarding Violet's cautious entrance into his chambers. She was earlier than normal and he remained still as she settled onto the chair in his room that was actually a throne taken from some minor king whose daughter he had raped before massacring the village. Klaus had helped. Rebekah had raised the princess' collection of jewels. Elijah had been off mascarading as the moral brother. Only Finn ever succeeded and Klaus had daggered him not too long ago. Their family was now entirely made up of sinners.

"I desired to see you," she lied and he could tell she was lying by the way her heart jumped and her breath hitched. One day, he would make her the best liar the world had ever seen. She was malleable like that.

"Liar," he hissed before grabbing her by the throat and throwing her to the ground, pinning her body in place with his own, "You are here because my brother has taken a liking to that Petrova wench. Be honest. You feel neglected." He ground his hips into hers and she gasped when his hands shoved the skirt of her gown away until he could get at her.

"Tell me I am what you want," he whispered into her cheek, "Say you belong to me." She bit her lip until it bled as he pulled her legs around his waist and ground into her, his hand tearing at the bodice of her gown until he could palm her breasts.

"Say it," he said again, mouth hovering dangerously close to her mouth. His tongue flicked out to taste her blood and she moaned before hooking her arms around his neck and kissing him. Kol pulled back abruptly and she whimpered when he ceased stroking her.

Violet managed to close her eyes before he broke her neck.

_You make me wanna die _

When Violet awoke, she was in a manor devoid of its previous occupants. The only other living- _undead, her mind whispered- _soul was Rose, who held her head in her lap and stroked her hair. As always, there was blood waiting for her.

This time it was in a goblet. This time it was from the Petrova wench.

**a/n: **I own Violet. Not sure I should own her though because I kind of put her through the ringer. Child abuse?

Fave, flame, faint.

_[song fic inspired by 'Make Me Wanna Die' by The Pretty Reckless]_

_oxox_


End file.
